Hook, Line, and Sinker
by DarkSoleil
Summary: Lay back and relax while you enjoy a collection of smooth drabbles and requests, right off the rack. Random Pairings. 01: SakuGaa, desperate 02: SakuNeji, caffeine 03: NaruHina, moments.
1. SakuGaa desperate

Her lips were pink, and her chest heaved in large bursts of air. She licked her lips, a sudden dryness had accumulated on her, and she didn't know whether she had been imagining it, or it was true.

The kiss had been hard.

She looked around desperately, hoping he didn't discover _how much she had enjoyed it._

There was rustling in the trees, a sound made only by the mixture of grains mixed by dry sand and leaves. She knew he would come back, if only to claim his title. He _knew_ he could control her emotions with just a small kiss on her cheek, a small trail behind her mid-back, and soft whisper.

She would never admit his effect on her thoughts, a small nagging voice always asking for _more._

"You know I'll find you."

Oh, she knew.

But there was no way she'd ever admit it.

She moved to next tree trunk, trying to control her breathing, thinking frantically on where she could hide next.

She was Haruno Sakura. She was best medic-nin in all of Konoha. She could operate under the tightest circumstances, but she seemed to not be able to fend off a horny man.

She looked around slowly, timing her move to the next hiding place.

It was not long before a hand snaked around her waist.

She twisted quickly, her hand around his temple, his green eyes looking at her, amused.

"I swear, I'll do it."

He chuckled softly, and kissed her again.

* * *

Cough…yeah…tell me what you think. I'll do requests, if anyone wants. 

This is probably were I'll put most of my SakuGaa drabbles, if anything, I'll do any pairing, since I don't really have a favorite. I don't care if it's Yaoi or Yuri, it's a request, and I don't like limits, just make sure you put a theme.

ex: HinaNaru, chocolates.

Please review.

Until next time,

Darkofthenight.


	2. SakuNeji caffeine

_Dedicated to__**al2010**__; sorry it's late._

* * *

There was a constant drumming in his ears.

It was a repeating, annoying, tap that wouldn't leave his mind.

And Neji knew who was causing it.

It came from one table down, where small hands were tapping their fingers to a nervous beat, a sort of anxious action.

He snapped.

"Sakura."

The fidgeting girl looked up meekly, curiosity on her features.

"You know I don't often address you, and don't give me that look either. Is something the matter…? You seem…jumpy."

She smiled at the always arrogant boy, as if taunting him, "Really? I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Well, stop it."

"I will f you wish, Neji-san."

"Stop that too."

"What? The honorific?"

He sniffed, "The talking in general."

She gasped dramatically, "Why, Neji-san, that was uncalled for. It seems contradicting as you were the one to address _me._ I would not like to think of you as a hypocrite."

"Me? Sakura-san, I would not find it very…nice…if you were to consider me as such. If I remember, you found me very honest and true."

"You know, Neji-san, it is awfully hard to hear you from where you are seated."

She smirked at the same time that he mimicked the action and then grinned when he stood up and began to move towards her table.

Coffee does a body good.

* * *

Sakura's one _smooth_ lady.

Hope you liked it. Requests open.

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	3. NaruHina moments

_Dedicated to __**The Galaxia Chronicler**__; I hope you like it._

* * *

_One_ In which she blushes and faints unexpectedly and he is stunned to find that he has _finally_ affected someone in the world.

_Two _Where he fumbles to throw his weapons and she hides, safely watching him struggle.

_Three_ Where he is gone and she has nothing to do but to grow along with time.

_Four _In a time when he sees a young girl blossom as if he had been gone for centuries, even if it were for a mere handful of years.

_Five _By which she is dubbed the 'walking contradiction of Konoha', and as he put it, "looking like a porn star but acting like a nun."

_Six _Simply by which she responds to by fainting once again and Naruto has his fantasy of carrying a very good looking young woman for a short while.

_Seven_ Where she responds the morning after by sniffing the jacket that he had lent her, and hoping he had taken advantage of her.

_Eight _Shocking her sister into disbelief when she sees her gentle family member sniffing a loud blonde's clothing.

_Nine_ Thus forcing her to make gentle Hinata go to said loud blonde and declare strong feelings.

_Ten _Where he stops her from talking any longer by claiming her lips and grabbing her boobs.

* * *

So yeah, it's a short thing, and I was totally inspired and so I HAD to write it. Thanks again to _**The Galaxia Chronicler**_ for the great request, I know it was friendship, but I edited it a bit, I hope you don't mind. Requests open, reviews appreciated.

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


End file.
